1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to water conditioning systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to portable water conditioning systems having water quality feedback and monitoring controls.
2. Description of Related Art
Water conditioners that condition incoming tap water for use in one or more cleaning tasks are known. As used herein, the term “conditioned water” shall mean water that has been filtered, (distilled), deionized, demineralized (e.g., via reverse osmosis), softened, anti-scaled, exposed to any other water treatment process—including the addition of one or more additives or components, and any combinations thereof.
However, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for water conditioning systems that provide feedback to the operator regarding the water quality especially with portable water conditioning systems. Moreover, it has been determined by the present disclosure that controllers that provide such water quality feedback can be used to optimize the utilization of the conditioning media in the system.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides for water conditioning systems that provide enhanced utility and ease of use as compared to prior art water conditioners. The water conditioning systems of the present disclosure advantageously provide information to the user that can include, for example, information related to when to change one or more of the filter media to minimize the cost of operation.